


[VID] Years Go By

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lex and Clark go to Smallville High together, M/M, My headcanon is that Alexander Luthor Sr is a monster and sexually abuses Lex, Red Kryptonite, Sexual Frustration, Sexx Luthor, Smallville AU, Warning: Lex is heavily abused, Warning: fist and abominations, also heavily based on Superman Birthright, highschool sweethearts to enemy lovers, so in the below story - Clark isn't able to save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: "We started out so perfectly you see. The inseparables. Looking back at history, I couldn't even perceive the exact moment when everything started to go wrong. "





	[VID] Years Go By

**Author's Note:**

> A short collection of scenes, featuring Henry Cavill as young Clark Kent and Jesse Eisenberg as young Lex Luthor.  
We've got 10 seasons of Smallville TV show exploring the relationship between Lex and Clark, so I want to make something for the DCEU Clex pairing too. Canonly DCEU Clex don't know each other before BvS, so that's why I'm calling this a Smallville AU.

_Years go by_  
_Never know when it's too late_  
_Years go by_  
_Yourself you seal your fate_

______________

**I. You like Franz Kafka?**

**II. Teenage Dream**

**III. It's Halloween**

**IV. Talent Show**

**V. Red Kryptonite Crisis I**

**VI. Sexual Frustration**

**VII. Hey You**

**VIII. Love Bites, Very Hard**

**IX. Puppy Love**

**X. I Feel So Stupid**

**XI. Red Kryptonite Crisis II**

**XII. The Lie**

**XIII. The Truth**

**XIV. Dawn Of Justice**

______________

**Author's Note:**

> gif sets :  
<https://momosansovino.tumblr.com/post/152855330148/but-thats-the-thing-about-memories-you-cant>


End file.
